A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of heavy equipment, more specifically, a rake that attaches to the swing arm of heavy equipment.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with heavy equipment attachments. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a rake attachment for heavy equipment that includes the configuration for easy installation.
The Crosby Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,079) teaches a rake that is attachable and pulled by a vehicle. However, the rake is rolled by a vehicle, as opposed to being attached to the end of an excavator arm in that it resembles a typical yard rake when used.
The Ohzeki et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,434) teaches beach cleaner comprising a rake-like device that is pulled by a vehicle, and of which includes longitudinal members arranged in a hurdle shape for collecting waste and debris. Again, the rake-like device is pulled by a vehicle, as opposed to being attached to an excavator arm.
The Johnson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,247) teaches a landscaping device having a raking portion and means to attach to a vehicle. Again, the rake-like device is pulled by a vehicle, as opposed to being attached to an excavator arm.
The Mullins Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,095) teaches a mobile lawn rake attachment for use in conjunction with conventional riding mowers. Again, the rake attachment is pulled by a vehicle, as opposed to being attached to an excavator arm.
The Beckett Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,505) teaches a leaf rake for mounting to the chassis of a conventional lawn tractor. Again, the rake-like device is pulled by a vehicle, as opposed to being attached to an excavator arm.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a heavy equipment rake attachment that provides for the advantages of the heavy equipment rake attachment. In this regard, heavy equipment rake attachment departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.